Not What I Thought
by sunshine-and-klainebows
Summary: When Blaine told Kurt he cheated he left out one valid point, it was a lie. Not that he could ever tell him that, Kurt hated him now, that was what was best.
1. The Break-Up

**Not What I Thought**

Summary: When Blaine told Kurt he cheated he left out one valid point, it was a lie. Not that he could ever tell him that, Kurt hated him now, that was what was best.

_Eli. C – Poke_

_Eli. C: Hey Sexy_

_Eli. C: Wanna come over?_

_Blaine Anderson: Yeah, I'll be there at six._

_Eli.C: See you then ;)_

Blaine packed up his bag and headed to his car preparing to take the 2 and a half hour drive to the far end of Westerville. It was getting dark by the time he arrived at the familiar house. He reached the porch but before he could ring the doorbell the door flew open.

"Blainers! Took you long enough, where have you been?" the young girl stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips glaring at her friend.

"School? I go to McKinley in Lima now Alex" she laughed and hugged him.

"Yes of course I do. Come in and we can talk" she stepped out of the way and Blaine entered the house, taking off his shoes and walking into the lounge followed by Alex. "So what's the problem? Cooper said you havent been yourself lately?"

"It's Kurt." Blaine sighed. "I miss him like mad." Alex's expression changed to a frown. "He's always working and ending our calls before I can tell him I love him, I just feel so lonley"

"If you want my advice, try and tell him your feelings before he launches in to his problems, he is obviously busy sweetheart but he _loves_ you remember"

"Alex I miss you too you know?" Alex laughed and hugged him.

"Hey we have been friends for years but you werent safe at that school Blaine, you almost _died_ remember?"

"Of course I do. Hey can I ask you a question?" she nodded. "Why were you using your brothers facebook?"

"The stupid asshole got mines 'blocked' because he though it would be hilarious to post disgusting pornographic pictures on my profile. I wrote an email and they said it should be up and running in a few weeks again so Eli said I could use his"

Blaine laughed. "I see."

"So, you have tickets to New York in two weeks?"

"Yeah, I don't know how I'm ever going to survive until the- what?" he asked.

During his little speech Alex had began to grin. "Look your my best friend so I'm going to help you out here." She leaned over and pulled out an envelope "This is a ticket to New York this weekend, it was supposed to be for me to go and look at schools but I have plenty of time, take it and go see your man" she winked and Blaine grinned hugging her tightly.

"Oh Alex! I'll give you the money for the ticket"

"Don't be silly, take it as an early birthday present"

Blaine smiled, tears in his eyes. "I don't know how I could get on without you"

"You couldn't, now you better head off hom before your dad kills you" she winked again and Blaine stood up. "Have fun"

"I will, see you when I home"

"You better, I want all the jucy details"

"ALEX!"

"Kidding, see you Blainers"

Blaine headed out of Alex's house and headed home, thanking the heavens that they blessed him with Alex for a best friend.

* * *

He opened the front door and called in "I'm home" and kicked off his shoes only to pick them up and put them into the closet. He headed into the kitchen where is mother was. "Hey mom"

"Hello sweetheart, where have you been?"

"Alex's she asked me over earlier"

"How is she?"

"She gave me a ticket to New York for this weekend" His mother turned around at this surprised.

"She did? That was so nice of her, maybe seeing Kurt now will bring you out of this funk your in" Blaine smiled, his mother was nothing like his father and had always been supportive of Kurt and his relationship.

"Yeah, she said it was an early birthday present" his mother smiled.

"She'll have something else for you no doubt, oh your fathers home and told me to tell you to go see him when you came home, better go now and get it obver with" Blaine sighed and headed up to his fathers study knocking on the door.

"Come in"

"Mom said you wanted to talk to me" his father looked up and nodded his head. Blaine closed the door behind him and sat on the available seat on the other side of his desk.

"Can you explain this" Blaine though it was a report card but was completely taken aback when his dad spun the computer screen around to reveal his conversation with Alex on facebook earlier that day.

"Um, my coversation with Alex?"

"No it says Eli? That is her brother"

"No dad that's Alex, she was using her brothers profile because he got hers blocked, I was just over at her house and anyway how did you get that?"

"You left yourself logged on. Now Blaine I want you to listen because this is what is going to happen. You are going to go to New York at the weekend but, in whatever way you wish, you are going to tell that precious boyfriend of yours that you cheated on him with 'Eli.C' not Alex. I don't care how you do it, I don't care what you say but if you do not come home single on Sunday I will personally make sure that all your friends suffer the consequenses of your mistake. Do I make myself clear?"

Blaine was in shock. He knew his father was a homophobe but taking it as far as to force Blaine apart from the love of his life. If he didn't do this his dad would hurt him and everyone else he cares about.

"Do I make myself clear Blaine?" his father spoke again and Blaine could do nothing but nod.

* * *

He did it. He broke up with the love of his life. He told Kurt he cheated even though he didn't. His stomach lurched and he leaned forward, vomiting into the toilet on the plane. He was heading home. Kurt wouldn't speak to him. Kurt hated him. Hell he hated himself for what he is putting Kurt through. He cleaned his face and headed back to his seat. What would he tell everyone at school? What would he tell Alex?

* * *

"Sooo? Spill" Alex called over the phone. "Blaine are you there?" Blaine was sat at the park across from Alex's house.

"Yeah, I'm across the road at the park" the line went dead but soon enough he was joined by his friend on the joining swing.

"Hey, what happened?" Blaine looked at her and smiled weakly.

"We broke up. He was moving on and the distance was hard and we decided to end it" Alex frowned.

"But-"

"Were over Alex, no more to discuss" and with that Blaine stood up and left, leaving Alex to contemplate if her best friend told her the whole story. She sighed and headed into her house.

"Mom?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"I want to transfer to McKinley High, Blaine just broke up with Kurt and I have a strong feeling he'll need me"

"That is absolutley fine with me sweetheart"

She would get the whole story out of him. She would make that a certainty.

* * *

I have another chapter on the way. What do you think?


	2. The Reunion

**Not What I Thought**

Summary: When Blaine told Kurt he cheated he left out one valid point, it was a lie. Not that he could ever tell him that, Kurt hated him now, which was what was best.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

"Alright everyone listen up, we have a new student starting today, she has just transferred from Carmel High" Mr Shue announced causing a commotion in the choir room.

"SPY"

"This is so unfair Mr Shue"

"NO you can't"

The shouts went on and on but before Mr Shue could interrupt a voice called from the doorway. "Actually I'm not a spy" Everyone stopped and looked up to see a young girl, but no one expected Blaine's reaction.

"Alex?" he gaped at the girl no one else knew.

"Hey Blaine, yeah as I was saying I'm not a spy, actually this school has a better chemistry programme so I decided to transfer" she explained simply and proceeded to walk over to the opposite side of the class and sit next to Blaine, causing everyone to stare at her but she ignored it.

"_What are you doing here?_" Blaine hissed and she shrugged.

"You completely ignored me at the park the other day so I decided to take matters into my own hands." She answered and stared blankly at the front so Mr Shue could continue.

"Yes, as I was saying, this is our new teammate. Alexandra Collins."

"Alex"

"Alex. Anyway, you'll get to know everyone soon enough and you'll be friends in no time."

Alex just smiled.

* * *

"Hey wait Alex!" Alex stopped in the middle of the corridor when she heard her name and turned around. The boy who was chasing after her stopped in front of her abruptly. "Hey, so your friends with Blaine?"

"Um yeah, we have been friends since we were kids. Why?" The boy looked troubled and sighed.

"Do you know what he did?" the boy asked and Alex frowned. The boy, taking Alex's expression as a no, sighed again and stuck his hand out. "My name is Finn Hudson, do you mind if we go somewhere a little more private?" he asked and Alex nodded, following Finn from the corridor and into an empty classroom.

"So what's this all about Finn?" she asked and Finn pulled out his phone.

"You said you've known Blaine forever?" she nodded. "Did you know what an asshole he is?" Alex's face fell.

"Excuse me?"

"He's a cheater" at this Alex burst into laughter. "What's so funny?"

"Where on earth did you hear that?"

"He told Kurt himself when he was in New York at the weekend" Finn said and Alex froze.

"No. No. He told me he broke up with Kurt because of distance!" she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I have proof!" he called grabbing his phone and handing it over to the shocked girl. The picture was of the conversation between her and Blaine on her brother's facebook profile. The conversation that consisted of her asking him over to her house.

"Finn, that's me!" she yelled and he frowned. "He is chatting to me, I was using my brother's facebook because he got mine blocked."

"Your brother is Eli.C?"

"YES!"

"So your brother had sex with your best friend?"

"NO, Finn, Blaine didn't cheat. Something is going on here and I'm going to figure it out!" and with that she stood up and left the room.

* * *

"You are such a liar!" Alex yelled as she entered the auditorium where she asked Blaine to meet her. "You liar" she said again.

"What?"

"Why is Finn asking me about why you cheated on Kurt with my brother? And why does he have a copy of our conversation on facebook?" Blaine opened his mouth to speak but Alex stopped him again. "And don't bother lying to me again because I know something is going on"

Blaine sighed. "Sit down" Alex complied and Blaine ran a hand through is slightly gelled hair. "Alex, I didn't cheat but Finn, Rachel, Kurt and everyone else thinks I did, and the reason they think that is because that's what I told them"

"But why?" Alex whispered, her voice barley audible.

"Because I was told to…by my dad" Alex gasped but Blaine held up a hand, silencing her so he could continue. "It was after out talk and I went home. I left myself logged onto facebook so he saw our conversation. He took this as an opportunity I guess and said if I didn't tell Kurt I cheated on him with Eli, he would hurt everyone I cared about and I was too frightened to call him bluff because you know what my dad's like, so I agreed"

"Oh Blaine!" Alex cried and pulled her distraught friend into her arms in a bone crushing hug. They stood like that for a while before a voice broke them apart.

"You didn't cheat?" They both looked up to see Sam Evans at the side of the stage. Blaine shook his head. "God dude that's great."

"What's great about it? He won't ever speak to me never mind allow me to tell him the truth."

"Look, I know you guys are made for each other so come on, were going to New York right now, I'll even drive" Sam suggested and both Blaine and Alex grinned, heading to the exit door.

"Before we do anything, we need to make a quick stop"

* * *

As they pulled into the law offices in Westerville Alex pulled of her seatbelt and opened the door. "I won't be long, just fixing the problem" she winked and walked into the building. She approached the main desk. "Hello, I'm looking for Richard Anderson?"

"Down the hall, first door on the left"

She smiled and thanked the lady before proceeding down the hall and knocking on the door.

"Come in" someone called and she opened the door, becoming face to face with Mr Anderson and his co-workers.

"Richard, I have come here to say that you are a complete asshole, no, you're a fucking motherfucking bastard actually. I thought that you were at least going to accept your son for who he is, you didn't have to like it but for fucks sake you could at least accept it. Never in a million years did I think you would use me and my brother to ruin your son's happiness. Now this is what's going to happen, Blaine, Sam and I are off to New York to get your son's boyfriend back and if you make any move to stop us I'll report you to the police for blackmail, death threats and suggestion of rape. Do I make myself clear?" Mr Anderson was shocked but all he did was nod. Alex nodded back and left the room abruptly.

"wait!" she turned around. "I know what I did was inexcusable but I am sorry and I do regret it.

"Save it, I'm not taking your bullshit" and with that said she slammed the door.

* * *

"What if he doesn't believe me?" Blaine panicked as they drove towards the block where Kurt and Rachel lived, at least 6 hours later.

"Don't be silly, we didn't drive all the way here for you to chicken out, anyway we are right here" Sam explained as he finally found a parking spot. They got out of the car and headed into the building, climbing the stairs until they reached the door.

Blaine reached forward with shaking hands and knocked on the door. The three exchanged a look when a smash from inside was heard followed by a shriek,

"RACHEL!"

"I'm sorry! I got a fright!"

"That cost me a fortune!"

"Fine, I'll buy a new one and I'll also get the door."

Footsteps were heard and the door was pulled open to reveal a very dirty and surprised looking Rachel. "oh my god" she gasped when she saw them. Blaine froze and was about to turn around when Alex stepped forward.

"Hey, we really need to speak to you both about something very serious, may we come in?" she asked and Rachel nodded, stepping out of the way allowing the three entrance. Blaine hung around at the back, ashamed.

"Who was it Rache-" Kurt trailed off when he saw who was in the apartment. Alex decided to take control of the situation once more.

"Hey, you must be Kurt, my name is Alex Collins and we need to speak to you both, do you mind?" Kurt shook his head and took a seat next to Rachel. Alex took a deep breath and began to tell them the truth.

"So you see, Blaine never cheated, Eli is my brother and the conversation was between me and him as my facebook is no longer active due to reasons. Mr Anderson is a prick and well that's it really." she stopped speaking and silence took over the room.

It must have been at least 2 minutes before Kurt stood up and walked towards Blaine. "Is it true? You really never 'hooked up' with anyone? I was all really a lie?" he asked, expression hopeful.

"Yes Kurt, I would _never_ do something like that to you _ever_. I'm just so _so_ sorry for putting you through that, I understand if you never want to see me again and want to break-" Blaine was silenced by a pair of lips on his. Kurt was kissing him, Kurt didn't hate him. Blaine grinned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist pulling him closer. They pulled away and rested their foreheads together.

"I love you Blaine Anderson"

"I love you too Kurt Hummel. I love you too"

* * *

Aww fluffy ending. That's all I have but if you want the glee clubs reaction and maybe something set in the future let me know?


End file.
